disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Start of Something Newt/Transcript
Transcript for the pilot of ''Ninja Lizards''. '' Part One Prologue (The story starts on a calligraphy paper where Chillion is narrating the story. As he narrates, it appears on the page) '''Chillion: '(Voice over) Long ago, there were two lizards, who were the best of friends. They would do everything together, and would stick by one another no matter what. But, when they grew up, one of them was consumed by their dark side, and fought their friend out of anger. Luckily, he was defeated, and banished the the Ruins of Amphibia. Peace had once again returned, but I fear that my friend would return to seek his revenge, so I set out to find the perfect team to fight against him. (Chillion is seen meditating by a lake as he narrates his last line. When the camera focuses on his face, he smiles and opens one eye.) (The title appears as the sub-title The Start of Something Newt fades in at the bottom of it) Finding the Ninjas (The last bell rings at Amphibia High as all the students exit the building. Ezra follows the crowd and ignores the ogling of the girls eyes on him. He meets Owen by the bench in the courtyard) Ezra: Hey, Owen. Owen: Hi, Ezra! How'd the first day of school go for you? I see some girls are starting to get attracted to you! (He points to the group behind him. Ezra looks at them, then shakes his head and sighs) Ezra: Owen, you know ''I'm not interested right now, right? I mean, I've got a job! I have to look after you and the others. Speaking of other, where are they? '''Owen': Uh...should we...? (Ezra rolls his eyes and looks around the courtyard for them. He finally spots a crowd of people, and pushes their way through. There, he could see his siblings, Miles, Felix, and Omega, being picked on my Jym. Omega is being held back by Jym's henchmen) Jym: '''So, you refused to do my homework, huh? '''Felix: I...I...um...uh...! Miles: Now, Jym, you have to do it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair justice. Jym: (grabs both of their collars) Oh, I'll show you fair justice! Omega: Leave them alone, Jym! (struggles to get free) (Ezra's anger is fueled as he makes it through the crowd. Just before Jym can throw a punch, Ezra interrupts him) Ezra: '''Hey, punk! (Jym's head slowly turns around) '''Ezra: '''If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! '''Jym: (smiles, lets go of Felix and Miles, and punches his hand with his fist) Oh, it's on, Spikey Hair Boy! (Jym throws a punch at Ezra, but he dodges it and knee-kicks his stomach. The whole crowd chants "fight!" as Jym and Ezra are going on an all-out brawl. Omega smiles and kicks the restrainer in between his legs and he lets her go. Jym and Ezra are still going at it. Jym grabs a hold of Ezra and grips him tight. With all his might, Ezra flips him over his shoulder and slams him into the ground. He then pulls his arm behind his back and grabs his finger, while holding up his pinky and forefinger. The crowd gasps) Jym: Dude! Do you realize what that hold is?! Ezra: '''Yes, and if you ''ever ''bother my siblings again, you will get this. You hear me?! (Jym nods, and Ezra lets him go. Jym and his friends run away. Miles and Felix run to Ezra and hug him) '''Felix: Bro! You came and saved us! Miles: Yea thanks! That sure was swell! But, isn't that hold unstable and dangerous? ???: '''Yes, indeed it is dangerous. (The five look around, then see Sensei Chillion sitting on the courtyard wall while sipping tea.) '''Chillion: If you could've unleashed it on him, you would've banished him out of this world. Ezra: '''Ok, first of all, who are you? and secondly, that brute was about to hurt my siblings! Do you know how much they could've suffered?! '''Chillion: Yes, but a true ninja would never yearn to kill their enemies. (hops down from the wall and walks over to them) Ezra: Ninja? We aren't ninjas! Chillion: '''And I'd watch that temper if I were you. '''Ezra: I...what...?! Chillion: (walks over to Owen) Hmm. I can sense you have ultimate knowledge. Owen: Well, thank you! Chillion: But a pride that can bruise. Owen: Pride? Chillion: (To Miles) And you. A good nature and an heart of gold. But strength is what you need. Miles: Well...I guess that's something! Chillion: (To Felix) Plus, you...even though your heart is in the right place you tend to lack...courage. Felix: (Blushes out of embarrasment) Oh...I-I'm sorry. Omega: Wait, he didn't say anything about me. Ezra: '''Who do you think you are to insult my siblings like that?! '''Chillion: Glad you've asked. I am the one who's going to train you four to become the greatest ninjas in Amphibia. Omega: Um...four? Chillion: You. (points to Ezra) I sense the willpower in you to defend the ones you love. But, if you can barely defend yourself against the school bully, how else are you to suppose to defend Amphibia from doom? Ezra: Listen, pal, we're not ninjas. And we aren't gonna be. Come on, guys. We have to get home. Miles: Nice to meet you! (Miles waves to Chillion as they leave) Training Begins (Scene cuts to an abandoned warehouse, where the lizards live. Meg is typing on her computer, but is hesitant by the sensei they met at school. She confronted Ezra about it, who was punching a rice sack hanging from the ceiling.) Omega: Look, Ezra, I know it's not my business, but maybe we should take that guy's offer. Ezra: (punches the bag then looks at Meg) Why should we? We're happy just as we are. Owen: (calls from his work station as he invents something) I agree with Meg! I mean, this place is nice and all, but we've been living in this place for two years! I even have a mildew collection in one of the corners because this place is so bacterial. Felix: Is that what's been growing in this place? Miles: I always thought it was moss or something. Ezra: '''Guys! We just can't! We already lost our parents. I will not risk losing you, too. (A big knock comes to the door) '''Miles: Ooh! How nice! A visitor! (skips over to the door and slides it open, revealing Chillion standing there) Oh, look! It's that nice guy who gave us constructive criticism! Ezra: (punches the bag before realizing Chillion is here. He groans as he walks over) What are you doing here? Chillion: Question is, what are you doing here? You deserve a better place than...whatever this is. Ezra: '''Look, if you're implying that our lives aren't perfect here, you're wrong. We have everything we need here. Meg even has wifi! '''Omega: He's right, I do. Chillion: I'm not implying anything, and I'm not making any mistakes. I have chosen you guys to defend Amphibia, because you all have the traits to become heroes. I must train you to become the ninjas you're destined to be. Ezra: Look, wise guy, I can defend myself, thank you very much. Chillion: (raises an eyebrow) Oh, is that so? Then why don't you spar against me? See who has the better match? Ezra: Deal. (shakes Chillion's hand) (Scene cuts to them in the middle of the warehouse. Chillion signals Ezra to come at him. Ezra charges at him, but the latter dodges, leading Ezra to the ground. Ezra pushes himself off the ground and throws him a basic punch. Every attack he does, Chillion dodges, and every block he tries to do, only led to his defeat) Chillion: You are skilled, sure, but you weren't even ready to face a basic punch. Ezra: (sigh) Alright. We'll join your club. Chillion: Good. But first, you need to pack your bags and follow me. Miles: Um, where? (Scene cuts to Chillion opening Japanese sliding doors) Chillion: Here. (The group reacts in awe at this state of the art spacious dojo with training equipment.) Chillion: Here is where you'll train, and here is where you'll be preparing to become the greatest ninjas the world has ever known. You will be ready to train against Lord Dmitri and his future allies when he attacks here. Miles: Um, I'm sorry if I'm rude but, how do you know all this? Chillion: Because, I have known that Dmitri would do this. He was my greatest friend turned enemy, and I had to get over my fears and fight him, no matter how hard it was to let go of him. Ezra: Well, if you fought him before, why don't you defeat him? Chillion: Because I have fought my last fight. Now, I shall pass on my teachings to you. If you'll listen. (Ezra looks at his siblings, then looks back at him) Ezra: '''Ok. We will. '''Owen: Yea. Miles: Of course! Felix: '''Yes, sir. '''Chillion: Good. Then, your Dojo awaits. (The boys celebrate as they are about to use the training equipment. Meg excitedly tries to join them, but she is stopped by Chillion) Chillion: Not you, Meg. Omega: What?! Why not me?! I have enough muscle to take on that equipment! Chillion: Because you are not yet ready. Now, there is a room reserved for you. Maybe, you can practice your meditating while in there. (Meg gave Chillion a dirty look and walked to her room. She spotted the door that says Omega and opens it, revealing a well-sized room. She lies down in the mattress and sighs, before getting out her computer and writing something. Omega: '''(narrating) ''She was a feared warrior, a fighter at heart who would do anything to protect the ones she loves. However, others denied her skills because she was a ''little girl. (Meg made a face) ''But she decided to prove them wrong by succeeding in a dangerous event which involved her saving someone important. So, she decided to head... '' '''Omega: Um...but where would she go? (Suddenly a rift opens in her room, which startles her, and a weird looking machine of sorts is thrown out of it. Meg looks at the device after the portal closes and presses a button which makes the portal open wider. Meg looks back at her room, then at the portal. She walks through, closing the portal) New Outfits and First Mission (Scene cuts to the training area where the four brothers are struggling to fight off the machinery. Ezra collapses on his back, tired) Ezra: '''It may be just me (huff) but I don't think we're qualified to be ninjas. '''Chillion: Nonsense, I've chosen the best of the best. It's just your outfits that need redesigning. Owen: Outfits? (The boys walk towards Chillion) Chillion: Yes. Outfits. (Chillion bangs the staff on the ground, which makes the boys fall through the floor. Then, fall from the ceiling, in their new outfits) Miles: Haha! That was fun! Owen: '''And look at our amazing new outfits! '''Felix: Heh...neat! Ezra: Wait a minute, why do we need these? Chillion: It's called a suit. This cloth was designed to make you feel loose when fighting your enemies. The masks you wear hide your identity so they don't track you. Plus, how else are you going to fight your enemy with style? Ezra: Hm, you have a point there. (Silence came upon them as they looked out the Dojo door) Miles: '''I kinda feel bad for leaving out Meg. '''Owen: Yea, Sensei! Meg is part of our family! She should be the one to join us as well! Chillion: Hmmm...fair enough. Let's go get her so she can get a ninja suit too. (The five make their way to her room, but when they open the door, she was gone) Ezra: What? Where is she?! Felix: Meg?! Owen: (bends down to her laptop) This is her computer. She wouldn't go anywhere without this. Ezra: (Growls and turns to Sensei) If you haven't left her out, none of this would've happened! Miles: I'm sorry, Sensei, but Ezra is right. We should've let her join us. Chillion: Now is not the time to be angry. We will find her, because we will look for her. Felix: How are you so calm?! She might've been captured! Chillion: She might've. So, let's check there first. (leaves them, they follow) Owen: Do you guys have a feeling that he knows what he's doing? Ezra: I hope he does. Otherwise, our sister might be gone for good. Into the Dimensional Rift (A portal opens in a blue like path in which Meg falls out of. The gravity of the rift keeps her from falling out but it pulls her through the current. A pirate ship comes toward her and she is hit by it. However, she is not injured.) Meg: What in...where am I? It's like I'm traveling in another world perhaps. (gasps when she hears voices) Pirate Mate #1: '''Hey boss, you sure getting ourselves a royal catch would guarantee us cash money? '''Space Captain: Ay, me hearty! Once his royal highness be sold, we's shall be the richest in the inter-dimensional world! First Mate! Go check on the prince, will ya! First Mate: Ay, ay, captain! (Meg peeks on board and sees the First Mate go down into the dungeon under the ship. As she sees the captain go into his quarters, she sees the opportunity and jumps on board into one of the barrels. She then stealthily grabs one of the brooms and knocks out the nearest pirate. She chuckles) Meg: This is my chance! I have to find this guy they were talking about and save him! That would make for a great ending! (Cuts to the bottom of the ship, where the First Mate is checking on the chained up Prince) First Mate: No use to struggle, your majesty! You're as trapped as rats! The Prince: '''Augh! Let me go! My father will have your head if he- '''First Mate: Your father was the one who exiled you in the first place...Pedro. Pedro: That's Prince ''Pedro to you, you scoundrel! Now, for the last time, let me go! (Pulls hard, but is not set free. His hair falls into his face, so he blows it out of the way) '''First Mate': You're gonna make a fortune for the captain! (cackles as he heads upstairs.) (Pedro sighs, and looks over at a bo staff nearby. Just before he could reach it, he hears something coming and stops. A barrel rolls down the stairs and rolls towards him swiftly. Luckily, he stops it with his foot. The barrel flips vertically, and the top busts open. Out comes Meg, queasy a bit.) Meg: Man, I should've known I'd get seasick. (Shakes the sea sickness out of her) Ah, you must be the Prince! Pedro: Who are you? You're not like the others in my dimension. Are you one of them?! Meg: '''Nope. (climbs out and falls on the ground) I'm actually here to set you free! So, I can prove to my brothers I'm worthy to become a ninja! '''Pedro: Excuse me? Meg: It's a long story. I'm Omega, but you can call me Meg. Pedro: My name is Pedro. Please to meet you! Now, if you want to free me, you have to get the keys from the captain. Meg: Go on. Pedro: The keys are tricky to find, so you have to be extra stealthy to sneak in. Meg: Well, you're lucky you came to me, because ninjas are extra stealthy! I'll get those keys! And I'll get them by the time you say Hi-ya! (karate-chops the air) Pedro: Please hurry. (Meg nods and heads out) Oh, and Meg? (Meg turns around. Pedro smiles genuinely) Thank you. Meg: (widens her eyes and blushes) Uh, um, you're welcome. (smiles awkwardly and heads out) The Truth About Jym TBC... Category:Transcripts Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Ninja Lizards